¿Qué es esto?
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: [Killing Stalking]


_¿Qué es esto?_

 _Mi corazón... mi corazón late de forma extraña._

 _¿Acaso... es por... él?_

 _._

Sangwoo había estado divagando la noche anterior sobre cómo su madre preparaba de esa forma tan especial la comida, con esa mezcla particular de especias que se dio el lujo de clasificar, añorando ese sabor tan hogareño una vez más en su paladar.

Tan absorto estaba en sus memorias y en su parloteo, que ignoró por completo la mirada de Bum sobre él. La atenta mirada que rara vez se atrevía a dirigirle últimamente, por miedo a ser castigado por ello. Tembloroso, como siempre, lo observaba desde su lugar frente a él en la mesa. Con los nudillos marcados, de lo apretado que tenía el puño contra sus muslos, sobre la delgada tela de la falda.

Al otro día, cuando volvió a las 19:30, el olor le provocó sentimientos que creyó olvidados. Se sintió de siete años, volviendo de la escuela y saludando a su madre, pasando por el lado de su padre sin hacer el menor ruido, para no provocar que se levantara a insultarlos. Olía a la mezcla tan armónica de especias que sólo su madre conocía, y eso tocó la fibra más sensible de su ser.

Con la cara de estupefacción que había adoptado al cruzar el umbral, caminó hasta la cocina. Entró, y Bum volteó a mirarlo.

Sonrió.

Esta vez no le había obligado a hacerlo. No estaba forzando una sonrisa, sino que... estaba _realmente_ sonriendo.

.

 _No puedo evitarlo. Mi pecho está doliendo. Su sonrisa... me está desmoronando_.

.

Puso su mano sobre su pecho. Dolía. Se acercó, paso a paso, hasta quedar frente a Bum. Este parpadeó, como si temiera un golpe, y luego bajó la cabeza, viendo hacia sus zapatos.

Esa sumisión que tanto le satisfacía y tanto le enfermaba... era la misma sumisión que pudo observar durante tantos años en su madre... sin comprenderla en absoluto.

No podía encontrar su centro. Algo en todo eso lo estaba descolocando; algo le confundía, y no podía volver a pensar con claridad.

Cayó de rodillas sin siquiera reparar en ello, y apoyó su frente en el regazo de Bum. Con sus manos sujetó con fuerza la tela de la larga falda de color negro, y lloró.

Lloró por Bum, por él, por su madre, su padre, por todo, y por nada. Lloraba, y no entendía por qué. Lloraba, y no podía detenerse. No _quería_ detenerse.

Odiaba el carácter débil de quien no era capaz de enfrentar sus propias mierdas, de quien se victimizaba frente al resto en lugar de hacer algo para cambiar su situación. Odiaba a su madre, y odiaba ver su reflejo en cada mujer que había conocido. Esa expresión patética al no poder lidiar con una situación tan simple le hacía sentir impotencia, ira, y ganas de asesinarlas. De darles un verdadero motivo para estar resignadas, o espantadas, o sometidas.

Y Bum... era tal cual como todas aquellas mujeres.

.

 _Entonces... ¿Por qué sigue vivo?_

 _._

Se victimizaba, como si fuera la persona más miserable del mundo y nadie lo comprendiera. Su expresión de pánico ante el mundo era imposible tomarla en serio, como si le asustara la idea de enfrentar las cosas cotidianas. Y, por sobre todo, se arrastraba por él. Mendigaba sentimientos, como si no valiera nada. Como si fuera normal amar a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio...

.

 _El amor no existe._

 _._

No había amor entre sus padres. Su madre estaba con él porque, si se iba, él iba a encontrarla, y asesinarla...

Y su padre... no la amaba. No podía decirse que eso era amor. No estaba ni cerca. Ella era para él nada más que quien mantenía su casa limpia y le esperaba con comida sobre la mesa... Alguien con quién desahogarse cuando lo necesitara...

.

 _Y Bum..._

 _._

Mientras lloraba, la mano de Bum se posó sobre su cabeza, y temblorosa se entrelazó en sus cabellos, acariciando de manera suave.

Sangwoo abrió sus ojos ampliamente, y las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Al contrario, siguió llorando con más desesperación.

Detestaba sentir eso. El nudo en la garganta, los ojos irritados... y sobre todo, no poder detenerse. De todas las veces que vio a su madre llorar frente a él, victimizarse, como si no pudiera hacer nada frente al abuso... le repugnaba. Y ahora... lloraba.

.

" _Ya pasó. No tienes que ponerte triste, bebé. Él no va a tocarte si yo estoy aquí"._

 _._

 _¿Qué... es eso?_

 _._

La voz de su madre sonaba dentro de su mente, reproduciendo una y otra vez un recuerdo que hasta entonces tenía reprimido en su memoria. El recuerdo de su madre, recostándolo sobre su regazo, acariciando su cabello, arrullándolo con su voz temblorosa, tratando de hacerlo dormir, mientras estaban recostados en el frío y húmedo suelo del sótano, estremeciéndose al oír los golpes de muebles y metal contra metal que su padre producía en la planta de arriba.

Su madre trataba de calmarlo, incluso cuando ella tenía los nervios al límite. Su voz subía y bajaba tonos al dar los inevitables saltos de espanto al escuchar los pasos de su padre.

Pero él ya no tenía miedo. Todo lo que ellos le habían enseñado era a sentir odio, rencor y lástima. Y su madre, que era compasiva y una buena persona, le provocaba tanta lástima que lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer por ella fue acabar con todo eso.

Por eso, cuando las cosas volvieron a alterarse en esa casa, el tomó uno de los cuchillos afilados con los que su padre amenazaba a su madre, y lo apuñaló en el estómago, desde abajo, girando la hoja y extrayéndolo con fuerza.

Los gritos de su madre, junto al llanto, eran insoportables. Estaba harto de su padre, y estaba harto de su madre. Pero también la amaba.

No lo recordaba, pero la amaba...

Sentía que había pasado por mucho para que la carga de él fuera más liviana, y por esto mismo, sintió que era suficiente. No tenía que pasar por más, y él podía ayudarla... liberarla.

Se acercó a ella, quien le esperó con los brazos abiertos, y le cortó la garganta.

Antes de caer al suelo, su sangre se derramó sobre su mano, provocándole esa calidez tan embriagante que aún le cosquilleaba en los dedos cuando lo recordaba.

.

 _Pero todo fue por amor..._

 _._

Levantó la vista, y Bum lo miró fijamente. Actuaba de la misma forma que lo hacía su madre, con la diferencia de que, cuando su madre le decía a su padre que lo amaba, lo hacía con miedo. En cambio, Bum lo hacía con anhelo.

.

 _¿Esto es..._

 _._

Se levantó, afirmándose de los muslos de Bum para impulsarse, y lo besó.

Fue extraño. Las lágrimas, Sangwoo ya no supo de quién, habían llegado a sus labios, mezclando en su saliva el sabor salado de las lágrimas y metálico de la sangre.

* * *

 _Me pasé po._

 _Ah, la pongo en comic porque YOLO (?)_

* * *

 _ **29/12/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
